The outer dimensions of hearing devices intended to be situated in the ear canal of a user are restricted by the geometry of the ear canal. Accordingly, the outer dimensions of the hearing device are of essential importance. It is important to ensure that none of the hearing device components introduce a risk of damaging the walls of the ear canal.
Therefore, there is an increasing focus on the design of hearing device housings. Several attempts have been made to minimise the outer dimension of the components of the housing. One component that takes up a significant amount of space is the battery and the battery drawer.
Normally, the battery drawer is hinged to the housing in such a manner that e.g. in completely in the canal (CIC) and/or In-the-ear (ITE) style hearing aids a faceplate is arranged to guide the sliding in the form of a rotational movement of the battery drawer. In other styles of hearing aids, such as the behind-the-ear (BTE) styles the battery drawer also takes up a substantial amount of the housing of the hearing aid, due to the hinged mechanical connection providing the possibility of opening the battery drawer in a rotational manner in relation to the housing for insertion and removing the battery. In any style of hearing aid, the hinge connection, which allows a rotational movement, takes up a significantly amount of space. Accordingly, the use of a hinge is a limiting factor when designing small hearing devices.
Moreover, in order to provide a hearing device that is more discreet (more difficult to see from the outside) it would be beneficial to reduce the size of the hearing device. Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that allows for providing a hearing device (e.g. a hearing aid) of reduced size. The present disclosure provides an alternative to the prior art hearing aids.